<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting in Your Arms by imaginesforjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136422">Melting in Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesforjoy/pseuds/imaginesforjoy'>imaginesforjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Harvey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesforjoy/pseuds/imaginesforjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey being taken care of after an exhausting day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey &amp; Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Melting in Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been planning to post this for possibly forever but I never had the guts to do it. I'm honest I was a little embarrassed to have written this about a NPC in a game, but since I have researched and there's literally a bunch of Shane x Reader and Harvey x Reader, I am ready to join !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey had been working all day long, from when he had helped Y/N on the farm and when an emergency had arrived in the clinic later the day.</p><p>Abigail and Sebastian had been reckless enough to peek a glimpse in the mines where Y/N had bombed all levels down the prior week. It wasn't as serious as Harvey had explained it to her, but Abigail's cheek had to be stitched and Sebastian needed to rest after carrying his friend all the way to the clinic. They were allowed to go after two hours of staying on the clinic's bed, a bunch of paperwork and several empty threats coming from the Doctor's way. </p><p>Y/N knew Harvey would never tell their parents about their stupid decision of playing in the mines, although he had to. But when he had seen their upset faces and heard their explanation of how their fathers would react to what they did, he made a deal they would never trespass the mines again and so he did not need to talk with Demetrius and Pierre. </p><p>Harvey didn't say anything but sigh in content when he fell into Y/N's arms, draping his arms around her back and using her as a huge pillow. She was occupied into one of her newly bought books but as soon as she felt some weight onto her stomach, she put the pages of knowledge away and an exhausted Harvey came into her view. She sighed.</p><p>"Hey darling," He murmured against her chest, his hands propped up underneath his chin and smiling ever so slightly. His voice sounded croaky from tiredness and exhaustion. </p><p>"Hey sweetheart." She watched him close his whiskey brown eyes, his cheeks tinting the merest pink when she brushed through his frizzy, curly hair. Y/N held his warm cheek, "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"I'm better now," Harvey pressed a chaste kiss against her hand that he had been leaning in, sighing. Though he admitted that, "I could need a break."</p><p>"Take a free day tomorrow. I'll feed the chickens and cows, water the crops and we could lay in bed all day doing nothing," Y/N smiled when Harvey got rid of his green suit jacket and loosened his red tie, leaving it on the floor next to their bed. He turned on his back, passing his thick glasses to his lover. She gratefully sat it on the night table of her side, wrapping her arms from around his back to his chest. His head leaned into the crook of her neck, closing his eyes.</p><p>"I'd like that," He smiled.</p><p>"So?" She asked. Harvey barely moved his head to look into her eyes and when she made eye contact with him, a faint blush made its way across his ample cheeks. "Would you like me to cook something for you?"</p><p>"No," He rested his own hands on top of hers, intertwining them on his chest. His brown eyes stayed at the ceiling before closing them once again with a faint smile. "Stay, please. Evelyn had brought Cookies over when I did the check-up for George. I ate them all," He spoke with guilt in his voice. "Evelyn is so sweet," She responded. "And her Cookies are the best in town."</p><p>"Yes," Harvey sighed, feeling her fingers go through his hair again, untangling it in the process. "You know I love you, right?"</p><p>"You do?" She teased.</p><p>"More than anything," He admitted, nuzzling his head against her soft neck. The roughness of his mustache and his breath made her feel tingly inside, excited.</p><p>"I love you, Harvey," Y/N kissed his cheek, feeling hot under her touch and he hummed. Soft hair peeked out from underneath his shirt that had caught wrinkles after the long day and Y/N opened the first button tentatively slow. He reddened more, if that's even possible, staying silent as ever. His whiskey brown eyes followed the movements of her fingers, popping the last button open and brushing the material from his chest. </p><p>"More than anything," She repeated his words and heard him sigh against her hands, trying not to arch into her touch as deprived as he suddenly felt. Her hand flattened out on his small tummy, fingertips barely brushing the seam of his blue boxer-shorts. She was teasing him, he knew it.</p><p>"Y/N," He warned breathlessly.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Please," He huffed. Y/N roamed her eyes over his body, watching as his hips rose slightly from the sheets. He hardened in his jeans, straining against the rough material. </p><p>"Please, what? Why are you being so shy all of a sudden, Doctor." Her lips formed into a teasing smile and Harvey caught her hand when they made its way underneath his pants, short pubic hair rough under her fingertips. </p><p>"Stop with the teasing, Y/N." Harvey spoke without stuttering or pleading. He came off stronger this time, though a whimper followed after and he arched into her hand when she cupped his hardened dick, squeezing softly.</p><p>"How does it feel?" She whispered in his ear. He loosened his grip around her hand and took a fistful of the sheets next to his thighs instead, biting his lower lip.</p><p>"Good," His voice sounded raspy and weak. "Good." He tried again, a little louder and better for her to hear. She was happy with his answer and looped her thumbs around his belt, clutching her hands around it as Harvey let out a frustrated whine. He watched her knuckles turning a pale color and looked up into her eyes again.</p><p>His pupils were blown wide and the once whiskey brown was replaced with the darkest shade she had ever seen. Y/N leaned forward with a chaste kiss, testing her boundaries. When he responded shyly, she pressed her lips longer against his, moving in synchronization. It was a tender kiss that soon changed into a heated one, involving tongue and small bites on his lower lip. He moaned against her mouth, hearing the clatter of his unbuckling belt. </p><p>His mouth was agape and cheeks flushed. No sound escaped his lips when she pushed the jeans and boxer-shorts down his thighs, freeing his dick from its cage. It had already leaked precum, thick and long just the way she liked it. A prominent vein pulsated on his shaft and he watched her hand cup his throbbing member, carefully kneading it. She cooed, "Do you like that? When I touch you like this?"</p><p>"I- Yes," Harvey choked on his own words. Her thumb traced over his tip, spreading his precum on his shaft and starting to move back and forth. Slick sounds echoed off the walls, earning a small moan from Harvey as he continued looking at your movements. It looked so unbelievably pornographic the way she had been twisting her wrist to earn more moans and the lifts of his hips, hoping he could receive the most pleasure and she would increase her speed. But Y/N was a tease.</p><p>She carefully bit into his earlobe and kissed the skin right under his ears when she caressed the mushroom tip of his dick. He moaned loudly. His hips bucked up, thrusting in her hand. Harvey felt her other hand go around his chin and was forced to look into her eyes again. Embarrassment washed over him and he leaned his forehead into her neck, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of hers.</p><p>"Look at me," She ordered, fingers forcing him to look at her again.</p><p>His dark eyes met hers and for a moment, she felt herself losing in them as she always would. A soft smile made its way onto her lips and even though Harvey was at the brink of an enormous orgasm, the finger that caressed just underneath his bottom eyelashes made him smile back. She pumped him harder and quicker this time, a few moans leaving his throat and a gasp followed soon.</p><p>"You are doing so, so good, Harvey," She cooed. "I am proud of you."</p><p>He thrusted into her hand all the while his eyes stared up at her, cheeks burning red and mouth agape. He nodded eagerly and couldn't help but shut his eyes tightly, his hips stilling. His hard-on started to swell and Y/N leaned forward to kiss his pink lips. Harvey trembled with excitement as a load of white fluid shot right onto his bare chest and Y/N's hand. He groaned into her lips loudly and even though he loved kissing her, he was curious to see what a mess he had made.</p><p>He watched her hand lift up and lick her own fingers clean, her tongue capturing the hot salty seeds. He moaned at the sight. </p><p>"Y/N," He made out breathlessly. The corners of her mouth rose up into a cheeky smile and she leaned to capture his swollen lips in another hungry kiss. She moved him around to sit in his lap, his length pressing against her clothed heat.</p><p>"You are not done yet, sweetheart," She said and earned a brightening smile from her lover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>